


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/M, Mature Audience, One Shot, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Chloe had been attending a gala for society's elite, only for the evening to be ruined by a vengeful akuma victim. With Ladybug nowhere in sight, and Chat Noir out of commission, there is no one left to save the day.Paris is helpless, and the weirdness keeps coming. What will happen next?





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying this nonsense again, god help me.   
> I'm still unsure about my writing skills in this genre, so if you can offer any constructive criticism or advice, I'd appreciate it.  
> My sincerest apologies if this is awful!

It was supposed to be a nice evening; sophisticated, elegant, and attended by only the most wealthy and influential guests. But everything had been ruined when an akumatised villain attacked.

Chloe stared from the top of the grand staircase as pandemonium erupted below her. Guests in their fine evening wear, running and screaming as they attempted to escape the villain’s wrath, now looked dishevelled and dull. Chloe compared them to diamonds dropped in the mud, looking like ordinary stones, as they scurried about looking for places to hide.

The akuma herself was ghastly. Her costume was comprised of various shades of eye-smarting pink, the Elizabethan fashion doing nothing for her figure, particularly as they were men’s clothes, and the pumpkin pants grossly exaggerated the size of the woman’s posterior.

She shot at people with a golden sceptre, a beam of pink light striking them in pairs. Those people would stop what they were doing, and hold each other in a passionate embrace, regardless of race, status, gender, wedding vows, or sexual preference. Chloe curled her lip as a man she knew was gay, grab a plump, older woman by the waist, and dip her into a romantic kiss.

Chloe supposed it was a mercy that these people would forget everything once Ladybug restored order.

‘Ugh, where is she?’ Chloe groused.

Just as she cast one more look around before fleeing to safety, her eyes caught on an unfortunate sight. Marinette was in a dark corner, making out heavily with Chat Noir. Chloe watched with sick revulsion as Marinette wound her leg around his hip, while he ran his hand scandalously high up her thigh.

‘Ew. Since Ladybug hasn’t shown up, and her partner is useless, I guess it’s up to me.’

She strode down the connecting hallway, wondering how she could get in contact with whomever it was who kept the other Miraculous.

‘Stop right there, Chloe Bourgeois,’ shrieked the akuma.

Chloe put her hand on her hip, and glared at the woman from over her shoulder. She stood behind Chloe, at the other end of the hallway, her arms akimbo, and huffing after her mad dash up the grand staircase.

‘Look, Lovestruck, or whatever your name is – ‘

‘It’s Loveless,’ she corrected her, stomping her foot.

‘Like I care, Lovelorn. I don’t have time to play your silly little games. Your power doesn’t even make sense. I mean, your name implies an absence of love, but your power is to create an abundance of it? You’re a walking contradiction. Now buzz off. I have things to do.’

Chloe waved her hand dismissively, as she turned back around.

Loveless seethed, her face turning a dangerous red around her heart shaped mask. ‘It’s because of you that I turned into this in the first place.’

‘How is your lack of self-control my fault?’

‘You called me the antithesis of love,’ she screeched. ‘That I turned people off of their romantic feelings whenever I walked into a room, and that no one would ever love me. How could I not react to something so hurtful?’

Fed up, Chloe turned back until she faced the woman. ‘I said those things because you’re an ugly person, Claudette. You’re vain, selfish, childish, you always have to get your own way, and you deliberately try to steal other women’s boyfriends. That’s why you have no friends.’

‘So, you’re saying you don’t like me because I’m just like you? How hypocritical.’

Loveless aimed her sceptre, and fired. The last thing Chloe saw was a burst of bright, pink light, and the feeling of a warm mass colliding into her side.

 

* * *

 

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, groaning pitifully. She felt like she had the Devil’s own hangover, but she didn’t remember drinking much the night before.

Memories came back slowly – an elegant soiree, then an akuma attack, and a blinding light.

‘What did that bitch do?’ she muttered, rubbing her aching forehead.

Slumping back down on the lumpy pillow, Chloe closed her eyes, and mentally begged the throbbing to ease.

Gradually, she began to realise what was wrong. The bedding she slept on was of poor quality, and had an unpleasant odour. Not unclean, but as if it had met with too many chemicals.

She could hear a train rattle by, and footsteps above and below her. Cars honked, and people yelled across the street, and a loud crunching grind shot through her skull like an ice-pick.

The cacophony was deafening. She pulled the malodourous pillow over her head, to no avail, then let it slide off when she needed to take a breath.

She rolled over and opened her eyes to scowl at a grimy ceiling with exposed beams. The wood was dark, boasting numerous cobwebs, and many miscellaneous stains.

_How does one stain a ceiling?_  she wondered absently.

When she rolled over to get up, her bodily functions forcing her out of bed, she made another unhappy discovery. She was completely naked.

Holding a sheet to cover herself, she searched the room from the bed, but found no trace of her things.

‘What the hell?’

There was a soft rap on the door to her left, then a familiar shock of red hair, and timid turquoise eyes peered inside.

‘You’re awake, I see. I brought you some breakfast, painkillers, and water.’

Nathaniel pushed the door open with his rump, then deposited a lap tray over Chloe’s knees. On it, sat the promised water and ibuprofen capsules, with a bowl of fruit, yoghurt, and a thick slice of buttered bread.

‘Thank you,’ she murmured. She ate the bread slowly, then took the capsules, before eating the rest. Feeling better, she turned back to Nathaniel. ‘What happened last night?’

He rubbed the back of his head, a telling blush staining his face.

Chloe recalled the akuma’s powers. ‘Tell me we didn’t have sex.’

‘All right.’

With that, Nathaniel gathered the tray and scurried from the room. Chloe blinked after him, trying to figure out what had just happened. Comprehension dawned in an unwelcome rush.

‘Wait, get back here. I need answers. The least you could do is bring me my clothes.’

After a few minutes, Nathaniel shuffled back in, Chloe’s champagne coloured evening gown folded carefully over his arm.

‘Sorry, I think it got a little wrinkled.’

She accepted the bundle, then grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

‘Wait. I need to know what happened last night.’

He shrugged. ‘I don’t really know, but when I woke up, we were in bed together.’

Chloe clutched the sheet tighter, her legs curling defensively. ‘Did you see?’

Nathaniel shook his head vehemently. ‘Just your back, I swear.’

She stared at him until he started to fidget.

‘Ok, fine. Now go away, I’d like to get dressed without an audience, thank you.’

He turned and bolted, closing the door firmly behind him.

Relieved to note her undergarments were all accounted for, Chloe dressed, but frowned when she couldn’t find her faux fur stole. Rolling her eyes, she used Nathaniel's hair brush and swept her hair up into a ponytail, before leaving the room.

She followed the sounds of a television to the loungeroom, where Nathaniel sat on the couch watching the morning news. The anchor reported on the akuma attack last night, and the ongoing ramifications.

‘At least Ladybug defeated her. Claudette is such a drama queen.’

‘Actually,’ Nathaniel said, with a pained wince, ‘Ladybug wasn’t there last night.’

‘What?’

He pointed at the screen as the roving reporter and camera crew spoke with a witness on site.

‘She never came,’ the man declared, sounding offended. ‘Like akumas are beneath her now, or something. That freak is still out there, doing who knows what.’

Chloe blinked in astonishment. ‘Ladybug really didn’t come? Then how come we’re back to normal?’

Nathaniel shrugged helplessly. ‘Wish I knew. Maybe it was only temporary?’

‘Well, just stay out of the streets for the next few hours. I’m calling Daddy. I’ll be out of your hair in less than an hour.’

Nathaniel nodded. ‘Take your time. You stay safe, too.’

 

* * *

 

Chloe woke up the following morning to an unpleasantly familiar scent.

‘What the hell?’ she shrieked, shoving up from the mattress.

A lump beside her stirred, then rolled over to blink blearily up at her. ‘Chloe? What’re you doing back here?’

‘You tell me,’ she hollered. ‘The last thing I remember is getting into my own bed.’

‘I’m going to go check the news,’ he stated, sounding more awake. He fled the room, neglecting to fetch a pair of pants, giving Chloe a good look at his backside before he slammed the door.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, then turned over to rest against the headboard. It was then she realised she was naked. Nathaniel had seen her breasts, and had ran away in embarrassment.

‘Jesus Christ,’ she moaned.

She kicked the blankets back, hot and annoyed. This akuma was a new kind of hell, so she wished Ladybug would hurry up and get rid of it.

Locating her clothes strewn around the room, Chloe was pulling up her panties when she saw something dried and flaky clinging to her inner thighs.

‘You better not have gotten me pregnant,’ she bellowed down the hall.

There was a thud and a crash, but no verbal response.

 

* * *

 

The same thing happened over the next three days. Chloe was sure she went to bed in her own home, even having a staff member tie her to her bed before they retired for the night. But each morning, she woke up in Nathaniel's bed, naked, and covered in the same, sticky residue.

Eventually, in an effort to find out how these things were happening, other victims stayed awake the entire night. They then reported that nothing untoward had occurred, so after that, all victims were encouraged to remain awake until Ladybug had captured the akuma.

‘That’s ridiculous. We could end up staying awake for a whole week or more,’ Chloe groused at Nathaniel’s tv.

He handed her a cup of coffee. ‘I recommend many of these, and as strong as you can take it.’

His initial nervousness had eased. By this time, he was comfortable with her bare skin, and thought nothing of walking around his dingy apartment nude. Chloe assumed that, as an artist, he had grown accustomed to naked bodies. The only reason he’d acted adversely to her was because he still remembered what she was like in high school. She could find no other explanations.

‘Still, this is a nuisance for everyone. It’s disruptive, embarrassing, and you can bet people have lost their jobs, or even their marriages, because of this lousy bitch.’

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. ‘You almost sound like you care.’

‘Of course, I care,’ she retorted. ‘I’m mean, but I do care.’

He just hummed an unconvincing note of agreement. Chloe frowned at him, then took her leave.

 

* * *

 

That night, Chloe poured Red Bull into her coffee, and took a large gulp. She pulled a face, but choked it down.

‘Ugh, that is vile,’ she whined, as she took another mouthful.

Chloe didn’t like Red Bull, and coffee had no redeeming qualities either, but she was determined to stay awake throughout the night. She drank as many heavily caffeinated drinks as she could, until it felt like her back teeth were floating. Then she spent the next two hours running from her bedroom to the bathroom.

After that, she fell back on chocolate and Coca-Cola.

By two in the morning, she was exhausted, nauseated, and very grumpy.

‘Stupid coffee tastes like dirt, and for what?’ she muttered. ‘I’m still tired, and my mouth still tastes bad, despite how many times I brush my teeth. I just want this nightmare to end.’

Chloe had been living on her own for the last couple of years. She staved off the loneliness by talking to herself, rather than finding a partner or buying a pet.

The only two men she had ever considered were both snatched away by other women, and no else she had met lived up to her standards. Not that she needed or wanted a man in her life. She was a whole, and independent woman, who didn’t need a man to validate her existence. She didn’t want a pet because she couldn’t be bothered training a dog, and cats were liable to wander. Furthermore, she disliked the trend of having a pet just for the sake of it. A chihuahua in her purse may look cute, but the animal would still require love and attention – and training to not relieve itself in her couture bags.

So, she rambled aloud about whatever thought passed through her mind. At two-thirty, she turned on her music player, and sang along to Clara Nightingale’s latest album.

But by three, she was sprawled on her couch, struggling to keep her eyes open. She shook herself awake, then went to the kitchen to gulp down a glass of chilled water, and eat a banana.

‘Or was it apples that were supposed to be better at keeping you awake?’

She ate one of those, too, just to be sure.

By three-thirty, a walk sounded like a good idea. She pulled on her exercise tights, a loose t-shirt, and her joggers, then tucked her keys, phone, wallet, and pepper spray into a light bag she could clip around her waist. It was ugly, but small enough to conceal under her shirt.

She marched down her street, arms pumping energetically, as a feeling of wellness swept over her.

She had no set route, so she let her mind wander as her feet took her where they willed. It was peaceful at this time of night. The traffic had slowed to barely a trickle, only an unfortunate few still forced to be out and about. Foot traffic was non-existent, which was a rare novelty, and even the ambient noise of a large city was muted.

Chloe breathed in deep, taking in the serenity.

She didn’t know how long she had walked, but when she came back to herself, she was in a neighbourhood only made familiar recently. Looking up, she saw Nathaniel’s apartment block right across the street. As if she were in a daze, Chloe crossed the road, and let herself in.

She climbed the stairs, to meet Nathaniel at his door. He looked at her like he’d been expecting her, then stood aside to let her in. Still in a trance-like state, she crossed the threshold, to run her hand down his cheek in a gentle caress.

He turned into her palm, pressing open mouthed kisses on her skin. A shiver ran down her spine, before she brushed his hair back to place a lingering kiss on his other cheek, perilously close to his mouth.

Nathaniel kicked the door shut, then placed his hands on her hips, and pushed her backward into the loungeroom, kissing her eagerly. Steering her toward the couch, he leaned in close when she met the arm of the lounge, pressing more little kisses up the side of her neck and across her jaw.

Chloe tipped her head back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, breathing him in. He smelled like paint and turpentine, body spray, shampoo, and under it all was the unique scent of him.

She slid her hands down his back, grasping the hem of his shirt before she tugged it over his head. He wriggled free, then tossed the garment aside, before tilting her face up with his fingertips.

His lips worked hungrily over hers, demanding she reciprocate. Chloe kissed him back with equal ferocity, shoving her tongue into his mouth to lick every inch of it. She nibbled his lip, pulling on it as she moved back, letting it slide out of her teeth.

Gripping his waist, her fingernails left pink crescents in his skin. Perching on the arm of the couch, she spread her legs to pull him closer. He followed eagerly, trailing wet kisses down her forehead and nose until he returned to her lips. His hands roamed over her back, snagging on her clothes. He unclipped the tiny bag on her hips, letting it fall to the couch cushions unnoticed.

Chloe moaned around his tongue. She wanted to feel more of him, feel him closer, so she wrapped her legs around him, too. Hugging him tight, she flattened herself against him, her hips rolling evocatively against his.

With a low moan, he leaned back as far as she would let him. Chloe shivered pleasantly at the way he looked at her, her arms curling by her sides. She couldn’t recall a man ever looking at her like that. Then he gripped the collar of her shirt in both hands, and rent the fabric right down the middle.

Chloe couldn’t suppress a gasp. It wasn’t her favourite shirt, but it was well made. She was impressed he had the strength to tear it in half, from the reinforced collar to the double stitched hem. She heaved in great breaths, her bare breasts rising and falling as Nathaniel watched ravenously.

Chloe shrugged off the ruined shirt, then pulled him back into her. She felt her nipples graze his chest before she held him as close as she could, her flesh flattening against his. He hummed a pleased note just as he covered her open mouth with his.

Nathaniel’s hands ran down her back, to grab her rear. Lifting her up, he supported her weight, with his hands under her arse, and carried her to the bedroom. She slid down his body, to kneel on the mattress, kissing down his chest and belly as she went.

Nathaniel removed his jeans. Chloe noted he had not worn underwear, and his cock was already semi-erect. She grinned, taking it in hand, pumping him teasingly.

When she had coaxed him into a full erection, she kissed the head, then took him in her mouth. Nathaniel’s breathing turned ragged as he stroked her hair, neither tugging or guiding. Pressing her tongue to the underside of the shaft, she went lower, until she couldn’t fit any more in. As she came back up, she curled her tongue around him, swirling it around his tip. Her head bobbed in a steady rhythm, her cheeks hollowing as she applied suction.

Nathaniel groaned, trembling slightly, as he rocked forward. Chloe stilled him by grasping his thighs before she choked.

Then, he was stepping back. Chloe watched on in confusion as he knelt, untying her shoelaces and tugging them off. Then he reached up, hooking the waistband of her tights, before dragging them down her legs, to drop on the floor beside him. Standing up, he then circled the bed, and sat back to recline against the headboard. Nathaniel arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Chloe’s bewildered expression morphed into a smirk. She crawled back to him, straddling his pelvis, to stroke his slick shaft. It twitched, precum dribbling down already.

Chloe worked him with one hand while she used the other to stimulate herself. Nathaniel watched her covetously, his jaw slack, as his fingers kneaded her thighs. Chloe arched her back, to show off her breasts. She felt strong, beautiful and desirable. Having Nathaniel look at her like that was empowering. It was a heady feeling.

She felt her own moisture on her fingers.  She spread the wetness around, then shuffled forward to press Nathaniel's cock between her folds. He groaned while she hummed, their voices harmonising perfectly. His hands slid around to hold her rear, squeezing and releasing in time as she slid over him.  

When she thought she was ready, Chloe rose on her knees, positioning his head at her entrance before slowly lowering herself over him. She gasped at the heat radiating from him, warming her from the inside out.

Nathaniel groaned, low and animalistic, as she settled around him. Chloe dragged her hands down his chest and belly, stroking him like a large pet. He felt nice, in every way imaginable, and she wanted to keep feeling him, while making him feel her in turn.

Slowly, she raised her backside, splaying her hands over his stomach for balance, then sank back down, breathing deeply as he filled her. Once she lifted herself back up, Nathaniel raised his hips in an upward thrust, meeting her halfway.

She pouted at his impatience, but decided she was ready to go faster. Gradually, she increased her pace, her rear connecting with his pelvis with a clap as he thrust up to meet her.

Sweat collected and ran down her back and legs, trickled between her bouncing breasts, and glued her hair to her face. Flicking her ponytail aside, she met Nathaniel’s hungry gaze, running her tongue over her teeth. His mouth was open, and his eyes were dark, the pupils fully dilated, despite the bright bulb above them.

She rode him hard, altering her bouncing to a sliding glide which allowed her to press herself into his body, before straightening up once more. He didn’t seem to mind, deriving pleasure regardless of technique.

Whenever she thought he was approaching his end, she slowed down and lay over him, indulging herself with sloppy kisses. She also extended her own pleasure, as she was keen to keep this mixture of positive emotions going. Even better, Nathaniel didn’t seem to mind. He returned her kisses eagerly, stilling his quivering hips as best as he could.

Sunlight began seeping through the cheap curtains as Chloe felt the first twinges of an orgasm. Deciding it was time for the big finish, she rubbed herself off as she rode him, delighting in the way he ogled her.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bright, sparkling horde of magical ladybeetles. They vanished as quickly as they’d arrived, leaving Chloe and Nathaniel to stare at each other with alarmingly clear minds.

There was a moment of tense stillness, where neither of them dared to even breathe.

‘Um,’ Nathaniel stammered, his face turning crimson.

‘Oh, no you don’t,’ Chloe ordered. ‘I know you remember everything this time, just like I do, and God help us, you’re going to make me cum.’

He gulped. ‘Yes, Ma’am.’

Chloe rode him mercilessly, greedily taking her own pleasure as Nathaniel bucked and writhed beneath her. He let go of her arse to clutch the bedding, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

Chloe’s head fell back as she cried out, still rubbing her nub frantically. She fell out of rhythm, rising and sinking erratically until the hot, tight tension in her belly released in a single, spectacular moment.

Nathaniel finished a second later, pulling out just in time. He spilled over his belly, before falling in a limp heap against the pillows. Chloe slumped over him, too spent to move any further.

‘What happened?’ Nathaniel asked drunkenly.

‘We had sex,’ she mumbled into his chest. ‘It was fantastic.’

‘Agreed, but that’s not what I meant.’

‘Huh?’

‘We both stayed awake all last night, but we still ended up like this. We also remember everything. Something’s not making sense.’

‘Wanna hear my theory?’

‘Sure.’ Nathaniel dragged lazy fingers through her hair, catching on the snags before lifting his hand to repeat the movement.

‘I reckon because we stayed awake is why we remember,’ she told him, her cheek squished against his chest.

‘But why did we still end up in bed together?’

‘I don’t know about you, but I was exhausted. Like, dead-on-my-feet and ready-to-drop tired. Maybe that was enough for the akuma’s magic to take effect, or something.’

Nathaniel thought about that for a minute, before shrugging. ‘It’s as good a theory as any.’

‘I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now shut up and go to sleep. We have, like, five nights worth of rest to catch up on.’

‘Sounds like a plan. Good night, Chloe.’

‘Good night. Also, I’m taking you out to dinner on Friday night. Wear something nice.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Mari was doing throughout all this? XD  
> Chloe and Nath ended up dating, so that akuma was good for something, after all.


End file.
